The Wherever Hedge Massacre
by Gipdac
Summary: When Verne calls Hammy stupid, Hammy's mind goes over the hedge...Warning: alot of death, one sex part between Hammy & Heather, and sick twisted horror!
1. Chapter 1

The Wherever Hedge Massacre.

Hammy sat alone in a tree, crying to himself.

He had been crying for an hour now, and was hurt badly.

Then, his mind snapped...

Hammy snuck into Gladys's backyard, and into her garage.

He grabbed her weedhacker, and carried it to the tree.

Hammy then gathered up tape, some rope, and decided to lure Verne to the tree...

Hammy went to Verne, and asked him to come with him.

"Hammy, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Its okay, Verne. But I want to show you something over here."

"Okay."

Hammy led Verne to the tree, and knocked him to the ground. He then tied Verne up,

and put the tape over his mouth. They were too far away for anyone else to here the

noise, and Hammy turned on the weedhacker...

Verne tried to call for help as Hammy cut off his arms, legs, and tail. Then,

Hammy stabbed the weedhacker into Verne's stomache, and Verne's last

memory is seeing Hammy raise the weedhacker to cut off Verne's head...

When everyone else found Verne, Hammy was with them, and began crying,

acting innocent. Verne's head was gone.

"What monster could have done this?" RJ asked.

"I don't know," Ozzie said.

"I bet it was the humans!" Hammy shouted.

"Those monsters!" Shouted Ozzie.

The others had no idea what would happen next...


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, everone had buried Verne, who's

head had still not been found. Then, when Hammy

was sitting alone, Heather came up to him.

"Hammy, are you okay?"

"No. Verne's dead!"

Hammy began crying.

Heather let him lean on her.

"It'll be okay, Hammy. We'll find the monsters responsible for Verne's death."

Hammy looked into her eyes, and kissed her, surprising Heather.

When Hammy broke the kiss, Heather just stared at him, then returned the kiss.

Hammy & Heather layed down together, and began kissing each other over and over again.

They made love that night. Heather had no idea what she was getting herself into...

Lou had the feeling the human's weren't the ones who had done that to Verne.

He noticed Hammy had been acting strange, but then again, he was Hammy.

Lou followed him, and saw him dig up something. When Lou got a closer look,

he was horrified by what he saw: Verne's head! Lou nearly fainted as the horrible

realization hit him...Hammy had killed Verne. It was Hammy. Lou began to back

up, when he stepped on a branch, revealing he was there. Hammy picked up

a weedhacker he had hidden, and walked towards Lou as he turned it on...


	3. Chapter 3

Hammy went to everybody the next day,

saying he had found Lou dead.

Penny was in shock, and refused to let

the kids see Lou's body. The body's internal

organs had all been removed, and the body

had been cut up into different pieces.

Then, when Hammy noticed that everyone

was now not going to stop looking until they

found Verne & Lou's killer. By now, they

had figured out it was one of them...But who?...

Hammy had to end this. He could no longer

keep this a secret, and he had to stop everyone

else, too. He put Verne's face on his head like

a mask. He had cut out the eyes so he could

see, and then he picked up the weedhacker.

It was time to end this...

RJ, Heather, and Ozzie were standing over Verne's and

Lou's graves, when they heard screams. They followed

the screams, and found Penny's & the kids' bodies. Hammy

was standing over them, Verne's face like a mask on his head,

and holding the weedhacker.

"Hammy...What have you done?" RJ shouted in horror.

"It started with Verne, then Lou found out. And now, I've

have to end this."

"Hammy, you're a monster!" Heather shouted at him.

Hammy stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry you think that, Heather. I really am.

Now you have chosen your fate."

Everyone stared in horror as Hammy charged them...


	4. Alternate Ending 1

Alternate ending 1:

Everyone ran as Hammy pursued them, weedhacker in hand.

They hid behind a tree as Hammy ran by, and you could hear

their little hearts thumping away.

"What do we do?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Ozzie said.

"I don't want to die, dad. Not for real!" Heather said.

"We'll be okay, I hope."

Then, Hammy appeared out of nowhere, and jumped onto Ozzie's back,

slicing the weedhacker through his chest.

RJ & Heather screamed, and began running. RJ then tripped, and told Heather

to keep running. Heather ran away, listening to RJ's screams as Hammy sliced

him up...

Heather kept running, until she was exhausted, but when she turned around,

Hammy was gone.

Heather looked around her in fear, and then heard Hammy try to turn the weedhacker

on once, and then twice, and then finally he started it. Heather looked up in a tree,

to see Hammy standing there, the weedhacker raised above his head. Heather screamed

as Hammy jumped down onto her...

Hammy sat in RJ's old chair.

"Well, firends, we'll be together forever."

Jeepers Creepers is on, and we hear the song playing at the end.

We then see all of the others sowed together, positioned next to him.

END of Alternate Ending 1


	5. Alternate Ending 2

Alternate Ending 2:

Everyone ran as Hammy pursued them, wheedhacker in hand.

They hid behind a tree as Hammy ran by, and you could hear

their little hearts thumping away.

"What do we do?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Ozzie said.

"I don't want to die, dad. Not for real!" Heather said.

"We'll be okay, I hope."

Then, Hammy appeared, and everyone began running again.

They ran to the wagon, and RJ picked up some explosives.

"We need to use these."

"I will." Ozzie said.

"Dad, no!" Heather shouted.

"I've lived my life, you and RJ

get out of here."

Heather stayed put.

"NOW!"

"No."

RJ grabbed Heather up in his arms,

ignoring her cries of sadness.

Ozzie stared as Hammy charged him,

and lit the fuses.

"Come and get me you mother-fucking son of a bitch!"

As the weedhacker tore into Ozzie's body, the explosives detonated.

RJ & Heather came back and watched. Tears poured down Heather's

face, and she leaned up against RJ, his arms around her.

"Your father died for you. He was a true hero."

They just stood there, as the flames slowly went away...

End of Alternate Ending 2


End file.
